wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Boomslang
Boomslang. Boomslang is a male 8 year-old RainWing. Biography Boomslang was hatched along with his weak sister. A MudWing-brown RainWing who couldn't change color, and had no venom, her name was Cocoa. His parents loved them both. However, she was kidnapped by a SkyWing, as evidence proved, and was presumed dead. However, her parents were not worried, as the SkyWing accused (and was guilty) took care of her, she reassured his parents. When he turned 2, at venom practice, it was discovered by the teacher he could not spray venom, and could only inject it, like a venomous snake. The teacher let him inject his venom into items she gave him, like bark, leaves, etc. At blow dart class, Boomslang was one of the best out of the whole class. He was soon given an A+ for the class. However, he really didn't have friends in the class, as he was busy with other things. As every RainWing does at the age of three, he was in a "Pick your Sloth" "Class". When everyone had picked out their sloth, Boomslang refused to pick one out. The teacher said he could pick one tomorrow, as there would be new ones to pick from. That night, when Boomslang was tree-gliding, He saw a Green Tree Python being pinned down by a branch. He guessed a scavenger left it there to die. Like the super awesome (and fab) dragon he was, Boomslang helped the Python. Surprisingly, he warmed up to it. He took it home and named him, "Amazon." As he turned 5 for his birthday, he got a snake cage for Amazon instead of a bamboo cage, and the supplies. Amazon and Boomslang appreciated the gift from his parents. A week went by, and the sign of a SeaWing raid was near. The reason they wanted to raid was because a SandWing told them treasure and riches awaited them there. At the SeaWing raid, his family (including Amazon) hid in the Jade Mountains. After the raid, and when they left (two-three days later) they finally came out. Lucky for the RainWings, most (a lot) got out safe. As he had already turned 6, he wanted to explore the world for himself. His parents allowed him to go, and even gave Amazon special permission too. Adorable, I know. He first planned to go to the IceWing Kingdom first. But he knew it would take him a long time to get there. It took him a very quick year to get over the mountains. When he did, he actually liked it there. Personality Boomslang is very cunning. He is very intelligent and loves to read scrolls, unlike most RainWings. He respects many dragons he meets, including elders. The RainWing can think fast under pressure, and most times is actually right. Unlike most RainWings, he can't sit down. He also likes to travel. A lot. Boomslang thinks a lot about his friends in time of their need. He is surprisingly very shy at first. Appearance Like a RainWing's, he can change color. He almost always keeps his scales a dull emerald or a rather bright green. Boomslang keeps his front paws, back paws, and tail either a creamy orange or cerulean. He makes them lighter at the ankle, and darker at the foot. His talons are pure white. Boomslang wears a small pair of glasses, as he only sees blurry without them. Trivia *Boomslang is named after the tropic, rear-fanged, venomous snake. Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Content (Avillan) Category:Characters